Ilogical sichuation
by lunaluv22
Summary: Brainy always thought of love as ilogical till he met him. Drax/brainy, one sided supermanxbrainy
1. Chapter 1

Ilogicle Situation

Brainy had always thought of love as ilogic, until he met him ofcourse. Disclaimer I don't own losh, wish I did though.

"I can't belive we got are butts kicked again" lightning lad muttered, "well, drax isn't like most of the bad guys we fight" brainy told him. "Yea, he's as strong as superman" phantom girl said. "Not just that" brainy told her, "when it comes to people who use super streangth, they have a tendency to just hit something till it breaks. But not drax he's couculating, even when he's upset or angry he doesn't give into his anger. Like most people with super strength, he may hurt them, but he still thinks it through" brainy explained. Phantom girl smirked, "if I didn't know better I'd say you liked drax" she said. "That's crazy talk, why would, brainy like him?" Superman said, phantom girl raised an eyebrow, superman blushed "I need to clean up" brainy said.

Brainy left without another word and went straight to the showers, it had been a year and a half since, drax escaped from the phantom zone. During that year brainy had become even less socal than usal. Not that anyone noticed, if they had they might have found out his little secret. Brainy turned on the water and was about to undress when. "Well, well looks like I chose the right time for a visit" someone said, grabbing brainy's shoulders. Brainy turned to see drax zod, brainy didn't transform or arm his wepons, in fact he did something no one would think he'd do. He smirked at drax "glad to see your putting those access codes to good use" he said. Drax smirked leaning down and kissed him.

It'd been a year and a half since brainy rebuilt the projector, he had just wanted to see how it was put together. But after after a little acident he'd relized drax by mistake. He'd armed his cannon thinking drax would attack, but he didn't to his suprize drax hugged him thanking him for letting him out. He and brainy got to talking and they found that they had a lot in comin. Unforchunetly when the others legionairs came into check on him. They thought drax was attacking brainy, so they had to meet in secret. Eventuly they fell in love and hated fighting each other even more. They wished they could just hang out, but knew they couldn't.

Brainy pulled away "you're supost to wait in my room" he said, "the red headed git and his buddies were hanging out in the halls" drax said. "Ok we'll figure a way around that" brainy said pulling off his jumpsuit. And entering the shower, drax held a nose bleed, brainy poked his head around the curtains. "There's room inside for two" he said. Drax gave him a wicked grin showing his pointed teeth. "Sounds like fun" he said undressing, he entured the shower. Brainy ran a hand down drax's chest. "I like how gentle you can be even with rock hard abbs" he said, "and I love how stong yet innocent you are" drax said. Running his surpent tounge along brainy's cheek, brainy shivered.

Drax helped, brainy wash off, "oh aw more please" brainy said, "what ever you want, love" drax said. "brainy you ok?" They heard superman call, "sprock" brainy hissed, "go" he whispered. Drax didn't argue he just got dressed at super speed and went out the window. "Brainy you in ther?" Superman called, "yea, I'm here" brainy called turning off the water. He streched out his arm and grabbed a robe. As the door opened, brainy pulled on the robe, "you ok? I heard voices" superman said. "yes I'm fine I just got an idea" brainy said grabbing his clothes, "oh, well maybe we can hang out latter?" Superman said, "yea, sure" brainy said hurring out past superman to his room.

Once he was in his room, brainy let out a shy of relief, he dried off and changed clothes. Then he heard a trapping at his window, he went over and opened the blinds. There outside the window sat drax, "hey" he said opening the window, the pale kryptonian climbed in. "Hey love sorry bout this, but I wanted to see you" drax told him. "That's fine" brainy said locking the door "we can finish what we started in the shower. And don't short change me this time" brainy told him, "hey not my falt the bugger chose that moment to interupt us" drax said. "I know I'm sorry I just get testy when I'm stressed" brainy said. "Then let's get you destressed" drax said sitting on the bed, brainy smiled and sat in his lap.

"Still your shoulders? Or lower?" Drax asked, rubbing his hands together, "my shoulders are still sore and stiff" brainy told him. "Got it" drax said rubbing brainy's shoulders, brainy leaned into the touch "aw, oh" he moaned. "Harder" he moaned, "you sure?" Drax asked "yes, don't be afraid to dig in" brainy told him. "If you're sure" drax said not wanting to hurt the young coluan. "I'm sure" brainy mewed "ok" drax said doing as the blond whished. Brainy moaned throwing his head back, his blond hair brushing against drax's hands. "Ok I'm good" brainy said leaning forward. "You know if you didn't drink all those milkshakes and hot chocolate you wouldn't get cramps." "Iknow, but I love those" brainy told him.

"Plus I've got you to get me losened up" he added, "anytime" drax told him,. Lying back on the bed, brainy lay down too, using drax's chest as a pillow. They lay there for hours till they fell asleep. The next morning they were woken to someone knocking at brainy's door. Brainy bolted up right, drax sat up, "see you latter, love" drax said. Kissing brainy's cheek and slipping out of the window. Brainy simled before telling computo to open the door. Superman walked in "hey brainy ready to go?" He asked, "go? Oh yes I am" brainy said remembering their conversation from last night. "Just let me change into some clean clothes" brainy told him, "ok, I'll wait outside" superman told him, brainy nodded as he left.

Brainy changed and left with superman, "so where do you want to go?" Superman asked, trying to hold brainy's hand, brainy pulled his hand away. "There's a nice coffe shop over there" he said. "Ok" superman said, as they walked into the coffe shop. As they entered, superman saw it was modled after coffe shops from his time. It wasn't crowded, his eyes landed on a boy no older than him sitting booth. He was tall, pale, with a slight build. He had ginger-brown hair his right bang long enogh to reach his chin. He had long claw like nails painted black, he wore a red T-shirt, black leather paints and macking jacket. He had modercycle boots with inch high heels, his eyes hidan behind sunglasses.

Superman had a bad feeling and didn't wanna go near him, but brainy smiled seening him. After he and superman ordered there hot chocolate and muffins, brainy lead them over to the boy. "Hey" brainy said to the boy, "hey, didn't expect to see you" the boy said looking up. "Well you know how things go, D" brainy told him, slidding into the booth, D turned to superman. "Would you like to join us?" He asked smiling, superman blinked, "come on" brainy told him. "Don't worry I don't bite" D told him. Yea, right superman thought staring at, D's pointed teeth, he slid into the booth next to brainy. Brainy chatted with D "mm you've got to try these strawberry muffins" brainy told him.

D broke off a piece of brainy's muffin "mm you're right" D told him "so how long have you two known each other?" Superman asked, "a year" D said, "tecknecly we've known each other a year and a half" brainy said sipping his drink. "Uh I think I'll get another muffin" superman said, once he was gone brainy turned to D. "Sorry, but I promised him we'd hang out. And he is my best friend" brainy said, "it's fine" D told him. "Here I got you something" he said handing brainy a box, brainy opened it "oh, D" he whispered. Pulling out a locket on a gold chain, it was heart shaped, "open it" D told him. Brainy did "Once upon a December" brainy whispered as the song played.

"You said it was your favorite song" D said, "it's wonderful" brainy said seeing the picture of him and D on one side. And the picture of brainy and his friends on the other. "Oh, drax I love it" brainy said smiling, drax looked at his him over his shades, revieling his neyon-pink eyes. "What are you two talking about?" Superman asked, drax quickly pushed up his shades. "Brainy was just telling me about what happened yesterday" drax lied. "What' that?" Superman asked, seeing the locket, "just a little something D gave me" brainy said fasing the locket around his neck. "Oh ok" superman said sliding in, brainy listened while drax and superman talked. Trying not to smile when drax grabbed his hand under the table, at least I can hold brainy's hand drax thought smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

I have no reason to hurt him

The team's not happy when they find out who D really is. Warning slash, disclaumer I don't own anything.

"So, brainy when do the rest of us get to meet this D?" Lightning lad asked, "when I know you guys'll behave" brainy told him anoyed. After superma's first meeting with D, he'd told the others about him. And how he gave brainy a locket, now everytime he past someone in the halls they asked him about D. The boys asked if he and D went on many dates. And the girls asked about the locket, and if D had givin him other gifts. "Come on you let, superman meet him" lightning lad whined. "Only because we ran into him and I wanted to hang out" brainy told him. Their argument was inturupted by triplacet girl flying up to them, "hey brainy why didn't you tell us D was so cute?" She asked, "because I didn't-wait! How do you know what D looks like?" Brainy demained, "because he's here" she said, "he's here?" Brainy cried, "yea, phantom girl's enturtaining him" trip tolod him, brainy ran off to find him.

Brany ran into the longe and straight into someone, "ances to see me much?" The person said wrapping their arms around brainy. Brainy looked up at D "you must've really missed your boyfriend" lightning lad said landing behind him. Phantom girl and triplecate girl giggled. "What are you doing here?" Brainy asked "I know I should've told you. But I wanted to see you" D told him brainy blushed, "what's all the comotain about?" Superman asked, flying in, bouncing boy and timberwolf behind him. "Oh" he said seeing D, "hey" D told him, "so this is the infomence Mr. D" bouncing boy said. "Nice to finally meet you" timberwolf said. "A pleser" D told them as brainy pulled away. "It must be hard on your eyes, with those shades on, let me take them for you" phantom girl said. "Oh no, it's fine" D said trying to keep phantom girl from taking them. But she finally grabbed them reviling his neyon pink eyes, she dropped the glasses.

"Drax superman said as they prepared to atack, "wait, stop!" Brainy cried, throwing himself in frount of drax. "But brainy that's-" "I know who he is I've always known" brainy told them. "Are you nuts? How can you date someone as evil as him?" Lightning lad demained, "he's not evil, the only time he acted evil was the first time we met. Every other time has been self defence, because you all think he's gonna do something evil" brainy told them. They all stared at him lightning lad shied, "I guess he never really attacked us esept that one time" he said scraching the back of his neck. "To be fair those science police had attacked me first" drax said, "ok fair enogh" lightning lad said remembering all the times the scince police attacked them. "Ok we'll give you the benafit of the dout" superman told him, "but if you hurt, brainy-" "I have no reason to hurt him, I love him" drax told him. "Aww" the girls said, "you know it'd be easier to believe you, if you joined the legion" bouncing boy said.

"If it means I can be with brainy, then sure I'll join" drax told them,"now wait a minute" lightning lad said. "You know garth with drax's strength on are side it'd would keep us from having to hold try outs for a while" brainy told him. Counting under his breath, "5, 4, 3, 2-" "Welcome to the team" lightning lad said. "Come on let'sget you sworn in" triplecate girl said leading him out. "I think this is going to be quite interesting" brainy said walking next to drax. "Yes and quite fun" drax said taking his hand and they walked.


End file.
